Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 24 - Der verlorene Lord
Der verlorene Lord (Jon Connington) ist das vierundzwanzigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Connington. Zusammenfassung Jon Connington, der Junge Greif und Haldon reiten zur Goldenen Kompanie, die ihr Lager vor Volon Therys aufgeschlagen haben, und Jon offenbart den Offizieren der Kompanie die wahre Identität des Jungen. Dieser überzeugt Jon und die Kompanie, Westeros anzugreifen anstatt sich im Osten mit Daenerys Targaryen zusammenzutun. Jon sorgt sich zudem, weil er sich mit den Grauschuppen angesteckt hat. Synopsis Jon Connington ändert seinen Plan Jon Connington wartet auf der Scheuen Maid auf die Rückkehr Haldons, den er in die Stadt Volon Therys geschickt hat, um drei Pferde zu kaufen. Die Scheue Maid liegt in dem chaotischen Hafen Volon Therys' zwischen einem Stechkahn mit Schlagseite und einem Mimenschiff, dessen Mannschaft ständig betrunken zu sein scheint. Jon ärgert sich darüber, dass er Haldon nicht Ser Rolly Entenfeld mitgeschickt hat, denn langsam misstraut er Haldon, der Tyrion Lennister niemals allein in das Freudenhaus in Selhorys hätte gehen lassen dürfen. Jon hofft, dass sich Tyrions Kopf mittlerweile auf dem Heimweg nach Königsmund befindet, fürchtet aber, dass er noch lebt und eine neue Teufelei ausheckt. Der Wirt des Freudenhauses hatte zwar behauptet, Tyrion sei mit Gewalt fortgezerrt worden, aber Jon hält Tyrion für verschlagen genug, das inszeniert zu haben. Die Goldene Kompanie, die von Illyrio Mopatis gekauft worden ist, um sich mit ihnen und Daenerys Targaryen bei Volantis zu treffen, hat ihr Lager drei Meilen südlich von Volon Therys aufgeschlagen und damit ein wenig weiter nördlich als vermutet, denn Triarch Malaquo Maegyr ist bereits mit einem Heer aus 5000 Fußsoldaten und 1000 Berittenen auf dem Weg dorthin, um der Kompanie den Weg zur Deltastraße abzuschneiden. Jon Connington beschwert sich bei Lady Lemore über Haldon, die sich allerdings mehr um den Jungen Greif sorgt, dessen wahre Identität Jon aufdecken will. Er hat es satt zu warten und sich zu verstecken, und ihm bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, da er sich in der Gram mit den Grauschuppen angesteckt hat, was er aber für sich behalten hat. Er hat vor, mit dem Jungen zu Harry Strickland zu reiten, dem Generalhauptmann der Goldenen Kompanie, um ihm den Jungen als Aegon Targaryen vorzustellen und zu verlangen, dass die Kompanie Illyrio gegenüber Wort hält und ihnen folgt. Lemore fürchtet sich vor Cersei Lennisters Meuchelmördern und gibt außerdem zu bedenken, dass es schon 12 Jahre her sei, seit Jon mit der Goldenen Kompanie geritten sei, die damals noch unter dem Kommando von Myl Toyn gestanden hatte, den man "Schwarzherz" genannt hat und der so voller Leben war, vor einigen Jahren aber gestorben ist. Jon weiß, dass Lemore nicht unrecht hat mit ihren Befürchtungen, denn die Männer der Goldenen Kompanie sind und bleiben Söldner, egal, was ihre Vorfahren waren. In der vergangenen Nacht hat Jon Connington erneut von der Schlacht der Glocken geträumt, und wie er allein mit seinem Schwert in Steinsepte von Haus zu Haus gerannt sei auf der Suche nach Robert Baratheon, während draußen die Glocken läuteten. Er fühlt sich immer noch schuldig dafür, dass Roberts Rebellion verloren gegangen ist, denn hätte er Robert in Steinsepte erwischt, wäre es vermutlich nicht zur Schlacht am Trident gekommen und Rhaegar Targaryen würde vielleicht noch leben. Nun sieht er es als seine Aufgabe an, Rhaegar kein zweites Mal zu enttäuschen und dessen Sohn auf den Thron zu verhelfen. Lemore erinnert Jon an den ursprünglichen Plan, die wahre Identität des Prinzen erst aufzudecken, wenn sie Daenerys Targaryen erreicht haben, aber Jon war bis vor kurzem davon ausgegangen, dass diese sich bereits auf dem Weg in den Westen befände. Gerade, als sich Jon darüber auslässt, dass sehr viel von dem, was Illyrio vorausgesagt hat, nicht eingetreten ist, kehrt Haldon zurück zum Schiff, wie Yandry ankündigt. Die drei Pferde, die er mitbringt, sind sehr heruntergekommen, aber Haldon erklärt gereizt, dass sie sie ein halbes Vermögen gekostet habe, da die halbe Stadt auf der Flucht sei, seit die Dothraki am Ostufer der Rhoyne gesichtet worden seien. Jon schickt Lemore unter Deck, damit sie dem Jungen hilft, sich anzukleiden. Nach einiger Zeit kommen Lemore und der Junge Greif an Deck, und den Jungen zieren schwarzer Mantel und Stiefel, Schwert und Dolch, frisch gewaschenes und blau gefärbtes Haar und eine Kette mit drei blutroten Rubinen, ein Geschenk Illyrios. Jon lobt sein Aussehen und verkündet, dass sie nun zu seinem Heer reiten würden. Er ist sich selbst nicht sicher, was sie erwarten wird, und trauert um Myl Toyn, der vor vier Jahren gestorben ist und mit dem alles einfacher gewesen wäre. Dessen Nachfolger Harry Strickland hingegen ist ein ganz anderer Mann. Der Junge erinnert sich daran, dass Tyrion ihm geraten hatte, gegenüber allen um ihn herum misstrauisch zu bleiben, und Jon bekräftigt, dass das durchaus ratsam sei, andererseits zu viel Misstrauen einen aber auch in den Wahnsinn treiben könne, wobei er an Aerys II. Targaryen denken muss. Er rät dem Jungen, jedem Mann zunächst einmal eine Chance zu geben. Sie reiten zur Goldenen Kompanie Bei Sonnenuntergang erreichen sie das Lager der Goldenen Kompanie am Fluss. Es ist kompakt, ordentlich und gut angelegt und wäre im Falle eines Angriffs leicht zu verteidigen, da es von einem befestigten Graben umgeben ist. Im Norden stehen die Pferde, und Jon sieht auch zwei Dutzend Kriegselefanten, die großen Eindruck auf ihn machen, denn in Westeros werden sie sich gegen jedes Schlachtross durchsetzen können. Hohe Schlachtstandarten aus Goldtuch flattern überall, und während sie sich nähern, werden sie von Wachen in Rüstung mit Speer und Armbrust beobachtet. Haldon spricht mit dem Feldwebel der Wachen, der seinerseits einen Hauptmann holt. Es erscheint Franklyn Blumen, ein hässlicher riesiger Mann mit vernarbtem Gesicht, den Jon noch aus seiner Zeit in der Kompanie kennt. Auch Haldon kennt Franklyn. Der Junge wird ihm als Jons Knappe vorgestellt. Als der Junge Greif Franklyn auf seinen Zunamen "Blumen" anspricht, erzählt dieser ihm seine Geschichte: seine Mutter sei ein Wachweib in Ziderhall gewesen, das von einem der Söhne Lord Fossoweys vergewaltigt worden sei. Er selbst sei also eine Art Braunapfel-Fossowey. Dann bringt er sie zu Harry Strickland, der gerade einen Kriegsrat abhält. Als sie durch das Lager gehen, wird Jon von niemandem erkannt, was ihn nicht wundert, da er sich in den letztem zwölf Jahren stark verändert hat. Außerdem hatte Varys damals darauf bestanden, dass das Gerücht gestreut werde, Jon habe sich aus der Kriegskasse bedient, sei mit Schimpf und Schande hinausgeworfen worden und habe sich später in Lys zu Tode gesoffen. Jon hat in all den Jahren sehr unter der Lüge gelitten, und er hat sich schon vor langer Zeit vorgenommen, dass Varys eines Tages dafür bezahlen werde, dass er ihn zu dieser Lüge gezwungen hat. Um das Zelt des Generalhauptmanns herum stehen der Tradition der Goldenen Kompanie nach Piken mit den vergoldeten Schädeln der bisherigen Kommandanten, genannt Generalhauptmänner, und am auffälligsten ist der missgestaltete Schädel von Maelys I. Schwarzfeuer. Franklyn Blumen will sie ankündigen und verschwindet im Zelt, und die Drei warten draußen und schauen sich die vergoldeten Schädel an. Neben Myl Toyn sehen sie auch den von Aegor Strom, genannt "Bitterstahl", den Gründer der Kompanie. Er war einsam, besiegt und gebrochen in einem fremden Land gestorben und hatte auf dem Sterbebett verfügt, dass sein Schädel in Gold getaucht und bei der Rückkehr der Goldenen Kompanie nach Westeros vor der Kompanie hergetragen werden soll und hatte damit diese Tradition begründet. Auch Jon Connington hätte einer seiner Nachfolger werden können, denn er war in den fünf Jahren, in denen er der Goldenen Kompanie gedient hatte, bis auf den Rechten Platz von Myl Toyn aufgestiegen, und vielleicht wäre er nach Toyns Tod zu seinem Nachfolger gewählt worden, doch dann hatte er die Kompanie wegen dem Jungen verlassen, was er nie bereut hat. Der Kriegsrat von Harry Strickland Als sie hereingebeten werden, erheben sich die hohen Offiziere der Goldenen Kompanie von ihren Hockern und Feldstühlen. Alte Freunde begrüßen Jon mit einer Umarmung, die neuen Offiziere sind eher förmlicher. Jon spürt, dass nicht alle froh darüber sind, dass er noch lebt. Ser Franklyn stellt die Anwesenden vor, und es sind eine Menge Bastardnamen darunter, aber auch einige von den großen Häusern wie Haus Kraft, Haus Gipfel, Haus Schlamm, Haus Mandragora, Haus Widersten und Haus Kraut, allerdings weiß Jon auch, dass manche von ihnen nicht echt sind, denn ein Mann kann seinen Namen frei wählen, wenn er der Kompanie beitritt. Allen Söldnern gemein ist, dass sie ihre Beute und Pracht gerne zur Schau stellen, und so tragen auch die Männer der Goldenen Kompanie ihre Prunkschwerter, Rüstungen, Halsringe und feine Seide am Leib, und jeder Mann trägt pro Jahr Dienst in der Kompanie einen goldenen Reif am Arm. Es gibt auch Offiziere, die nicht aus Westeros stammen: Balaq etwa stammt von den Sommerinseln und hat wie schon zu Toyns Zeiten das Kommando über die Bogenschützen der Kompanie inne; der blasse Volantener Gorys Edoryen hatte Stricklands Posten als Zahlmeister übernommen, als dieser Generalhauptmann wurde; und der Lyseni Lysono Maar ist der Oberste Spion der Kompanie. Jon denkt, dass viele Lügner und Gescheiterte unter den Männern sind, dass sie aber trotzdem ihre einzige Hoffnung sind. Jon wendet sich Generalhauptmann Harry Strickland zu, genannt der "Heimatlose". Dieser sieht wenig kriegerisch aus, und er nimmt gerade ein Fußbad, weil er sich Blasen gelaufen hat beim letzten Marsch. Haus Strickland gehört seit Gründung der Goldenen Kompanie dazu, seit Harrys Urgroßvater sein Land durch die Erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion verloren hat, wo er sich auf die Seite Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer gestellt hatte. Haldon bietet ihm an, ihm eine Salbe zu geben, woraufhin sich Harry bedankt und seinen Knappen Watkyn losschicken will, um etwas Wein zu holen, doch Jon bittet stattdessen nur um etwas Wasser. Jon wundert sich über eine zweideutige Bemerkung Harrys über Jons "Sohn", da eigentlich nur Myl Toyn, Jon selbst, Illyrio und Varys den Plan mit dem Jungen kannten. Jon verkündet feierlich, dass der Junge nicht sein Sohn sei, sondern Aegon Targaryen, der erstgeborene Sohn Rhaegar Targaryens und Elia Martells, und dass er mit Hilfe der Kompanie bald Aegon VI. sein werde, Herr der Sieben Königslande. Auf diese Ankündigung folgt ein langes Schweigen, und Jon erkennt sofort, dass die Anwesenden längst eingeweiht waren. Harry Strickland erklärt entschuldigend, dass seine Kompanie unruhig geworden sei, als er einen vielversprechenden Feldzug in den Umstrittenen Landen abgebrochen und auch andere lukrative Angebote abgelehnt habe. Die Yunkai'i haben außerdem bereits drei Kompanien angeworben und in die Sklavenbucht geschickt, und die Goldene Kompanie sollte die vierte sein. Angeblich haben die Yunkai'i ihnen den doppelten Lohn dessen zahlen wollen, was Myr ihnen geboten hat, und dazu sollte jeder Söldner einen Sklaven erhalten, jeder Offizier zehn und er selbst 100 Jungfrauen. Die nötige Anzahl von Sklaven hätten die Yunkai'i dann aus Meereen besorgt, nachdem es besiegt wurde. Lysono Maar schaltet sich ein und erklärt, dass Daenerys sich noch nicht auf den Weg in den Westen gemacht habe, und er rätselt, warum sie zögert. Inzwischen würden sich ihre Feinde aus Yunkai, Neu Ghis, Tolos und bald auch Volantis formieren, und auch Blutbart und der Flickenprinz werden gegen sie zu Felde ziehen. Er fürchtet, Daenerys habe ihren Feinden kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen, woraufhin Jon ihn an die Unbefleckten und ihre Drachen erinnert. Harry hingegen meint, dass die Drachen noch klein seien und nichts ausrichten könnten, wenn sich ein Ring aus Angreifern um Meereen schließe. Tristan Strom meldet sich zu Wort und sagt, gerade deshalb müssten sie ihr schnell zu Hilfe eilen, doch fragt er sich, wie sie das anstellen sollten. Er erinnert daran, dass die Kompanie 10000 Mann stark sei, darunter 500 Ritter mit je drei Pferden, 500 Knappen mit je einem Reittier und zwei Dutzend Kriegselefanten. Sie könnten also unmöglich die Hoffnung haben, genügend Schiffe zu finden, um in die Sklavenbucht zu segeln, außerdem sei der Hafen von Meereen ohnehin blockiert. Gorys Edoryen schlägt vor, das Angebot der Yunkai'i zum Schein anzunehmen, um von ihnen nach Meereen gebracht zu werden, und ihnen das Gold dort zurückzugeben, doch davon will Harry Strickland nichts wissen. Der Generalshauptmann erklärt, er würde Myl Toyns Plan gerne durchführen, aber er sehe nicht, wie sie Daenerys helfen könnten. Franklyn Blumen schlägt vor, den Landweg über die Dämonenstraße einzuschlagen, aber Harry sagt, das bedeute den Tod der Hälfte ihrer Männer, während die andere Hälfte die Flucht ergreifen würde. Seiner Meinung nach war es ein Fehler Illyrio Mopatis', auf Daenerys zu setzen. Der Junge Greif überzeugt die Goldene Kompanie Dann ergreift der Junge Greif das Wort. Er erklärt, dass er Rhaegars Sohn sei und dass er der einzige Drache sei, den sie bräuchten. Er wiederholt Tyrions Worte und fragt in die Runde, warum er wie ein Bettler zu seiner Tante laufen sollte, wenn sein Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron berechtigter sei als der ihre. Er sagt, sie solle zu ihm kommen, und zwar nach Westeros. Franklyn Blumen gefällt die Idee, aber Harry Strickland ist entsetzt, und er erinnert ihn daran, dass sie Daenerys und ihre Drachen dringend bräuchten. Seiner Meinung nach würden die Lords des Westens den Jungen nur akzeptieren, wenn er als Daenerys' Gemahl und zusammen mit ihren Drachen nach Westeros käme. Außerdem gebe es keine Schiffe, die sie in die Sklavenbucht bringen könnten, wie Lysono erklärt hat. Franklyn erwidert, dass es zwar keine Schiffe in die Sklavenbucht gebe, sie aber vielleicht Glück mit einer Überfahrt nach Westeros haben könnten. Er schätzt, dass sogar die Triarchen von Volantis sie unterstützen würden, da sie sicher froh seien, wenn die Kompanie nicht mehr vor ihren Stadttoren lagert. Lysono Maar pflichtet Franklyn bei. Einer der beiden Krauts fügt hinzu, dass Cersei Lennisters Aufmerksamkeit zur Zeit sicher eher auf Meereen und Daenerys gerichtet sei und sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrnehmen werde, bis sie bereits ihre Banner aufgestellt hätten. Auch schätzt er, dass sich ihnen viele Lords der Sieben Königslande anschließen würden. Harry Strickland ist immer noch nicht überzeugt davon, einen Krieg ohne die Drachen und die Unbefleckten gewinnen zu können. Als er an Illyrios Plan erinnern will, fällt ihm Tristan Strom ins Wort, der erklärt, dass sich Illyrios Pläne ohnehin ständig ändern würden: zunächst sollte Viserys Targaryen mit 50000 Dothraki zu ihnen stoßen, nach dessen Tod sollte Daenerys mit ihren Drachen auf dem Weg nach Pentos sein, und nun erscheint sie auch nicht zu ihrem Treffpunkt in Volantis. Auch Robert Baratheon habe den Thron ohne Drachen erobert, und sollte der Feldzug scheitern, könnten sie sich wieder über die Meerenge zurückziehen wie einst Aegor Strom. Jetzt, wo Tywin Lennister tot sei, sei das Risiko längst nicht mehr so groß, denn ein zweiter Kindkönig sitze auf dem Thron, und überall im Reich herrsche Rebellion. Als Harry Strickland immer noch seine Bedenken äußert, greift Jon ein. Er erinnert daran, dass der Junge Elia Martells Sohn sei und Dorne sich ihnen anschließen werde, woraufhin Harry erwidert, dass dem neben Cersei auch Jaime Lennister und die Macht von Casterlystein sowie durch die Heirat Tommen Baratheons mit Margaery Tyrell auch die Macht Rosengartens stehe. Läis Gipfel wirft ein, dass viele Männer aus der Kompanie Freunde in der Weite hätten und die Macht Lord Maes Tyrells vielleicht gar nicht so groß sei, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheine. Triston fragt den Jungen Greif feierlich, ob es wirklich sein Wunsch sei, nach Westen statt nach Osten zu segeln, und dieser erklärt, dass er sofort nach Westeros segeln wolle, um hart zuzuschlagen und seinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron zu erheben. Die meisten Offiziere schauen sich fragend an, und so erklärt Läis Gipfel, dass er lieber in Westeros als auf der Dämonenstraße sterben wolle, und Marq Mandragora und Franklyn Blumen stimmen ihm zu. Jon Connington ist überrascht über diese bislang unbekannte Seite des Jungen, aber er merkt, dass sich die Stimmung in dem Zelt dreht, und er freut sich darüber, die Geheimniskrämerei hinter sich lassen zu können und den Greifenhorst noch einmal zu sehen, bevor er stirbt, und in der Gruft neben seinem Vater Lord Armond Connington bestattet zu werden. Die Offiziere erheben sich einer nach dem anderen und legen dem Jungen ihre Schwerter zu Füßen, und als Letzter tut das auch Harry Strickland. Anschließend erlaubt Jon Franklyn Blumen, den Jungen durch das Lager zu führen, erinnert ihn aber daran, dass er bis zur Meerenge vorsichtshalber immer noch der "Junge Greif" genannt werden soll. Dann schickt Jon Haldon zurück zur Scheuen Maid, um Lemore, Ser Rolly und alle Truhen Illyrios zu holen. Auch soll er sich gebührend von Yandry und Ysilla verabschieden, deren Aufgabe erledigt ist. Dann wendet er sich dem Zelt zu, dass Harry ihm zugeteilt hat. Er zieht sich seine Rüstung aus und betrachtet seinen rechten Mittelfinger, dessen Nagel schwarz geworden ist und an dem das Grau der Grauschuppen bis zum ersten Knöchel vorgedrungen ist. Auch die Spitze des Ringfingers ist dunkler geworden. Er hofft, dass er noch ein paar Jahre vor sich hat, in denen er miterleben kann, wie der Junge den Thron besteigt, denn dann könnte er zufrieden sterben. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Connington Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Volon Therys spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 24